Cloud storage is networked online storage where data is stored or hosted on one or more remote servers communicatively coupled to clients over one or more networks. This data may take the form of database content, user files, or other data content generally shared over a network. Hosting of the network storage typically occurs in large data centers and customers may lease storage capacity from these hosts. The data center operators, in the background, virtualize the resources according to the requirements of the customer and expose them as storage pools, which the customers can themselves use to store files or data objects. Physically, the resource may span across multiple servers at multiple locations and may be replicated in various data centers proximate to the customers or their end users. These cloud storage services may be accessed through a web service application programming interface (API), or through a Web-based user interface.